F R I E N D
by WelcomeToWonderland
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so be easy. it is about one of my two favorite things. Friends and Harry Potter. read have fun it will be going by the friends t.v. show
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I got no money. I got nothing. I don't own Harry Potter or Friends. -Sob- I wish it did. Does any one know any good genie? I want to wish to own Harry Potter and Friends. Is that so bad?

Prologue

Joey – Neville  
Ross – Ron  
Chandler – Harry  
Monica – Ginny  
Pheobe – Luna  
Rachel – Hermione

they are going to be OC so it can fit the friends plot. I could have changed it around but that the only way the relationship between the people makes sense. Luna is crazy like Pheobe. Ross and Monica are brother and the only brother and sister there are Ginny and Ron. Harry is Chandler because Chandler was Ross' best friend. Hermione is Rachel cause her parent are dentists and they make a lot of money. And Neville is Joey cause that is what left over. They are going to be OC.

I will be going by the T.V. show so next time I update will be episode 1!

Should I do my story with magic or no magic. Please review and reply.

History – it is just the same as in the T.V. show friends if you haven't see the T.V. show then review and ask me.

Difference than book- Gringotts is run wizards. Weasley have only 1 daughter and 1 son (Ron and Ginny), Harry has parents but divorced, Neville has two sane parents, and luna almost the same.


	2. Episode 1: The Pilot

Disclaimer: I got no money. I got nothing. I don't own Harry Potter or Friends. -Sob- I wish it did. Does any one know any good genie? I want to wish to own Harry Potter and Friends. Is that so bad?

+ Is a scene change +  
is a time change

Chapter 1 I am so happy.

Chapter 1: The Pilot

+ The Three Broomsticks +

It an afternoon and Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Harry is just hang out.

"There nothing to tell." Ginny said, "It's just some guy I work with."

"Come on." Neville replied, "you're going out on a date with a guy, there has to be something wrong with the wizard."

"All right. Come on Neville. Be kind." Harry said. Harry then turns to Ginny then asks, "So does he have a two heads and an one eye?"

"Wait, does he eat grass?" Luna suddenly asked. Everyone look at her. " What? I just don't want her to go through what I did with Charles."

"Okay, everybody relax." Ginny retorted, "This is not even a date." "It's not really. It is just a man and a woman going out to dinner and not having a shag."

"Sounds like a date to me." Harry said.

A few hour later

"So I am at Salem Academy, in the hall…" Harry told his listeners, "and I realized I am totally butt naked."

"I have that dream." Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah same here" Neville says.

"Totally!" Luna said.

"Then I look down and I realized there is a phone there instead of my stick." Harry then said while closing his eyes.

"A phone instead of-" Neville but in.

"That's right!" Harry chuckled.

"I have never had that one before." Ginny said.

"All of a sudden the phone starts to ring." Harry started to raise his voice. "Now I started to panic. I don't know what to do. Everyone is looking at me."

"You mean they wasn't looking at you before?" Ginny replied with a big smile on her face.

"Then I think I should answer it." Harry said continuing his dream. "And it turn out it's my mum. And that is very weird because she never calls."

A few hour later

Ronald comes through the door from the outside that was pouring. Water was falling down from his head.

"Hi" Ronald says very very dully.

"This guy says hi and I want to Avada Kedavra myself." Neville said.

"You ok?" Ginny asked while holding his wet arm.

"I feel like I feel like I fell fifty feet from a broomstick then someone beat me up by the same broom…then suffocated me with the tail of it."

"Doughnut?" Harry asked holding up a plate of doughnuts.

"Lavender moved her stuff out today." Ginny told Harry. "Let me get you some butterbeer Ron." Ginny said while standing up.

Ron sat on the couch and Luna started to pull the air around Ron.

"No, don't! Stop cleansing my aura." Ron angrily said to Luna

"B-b-b" Luna stuttered

"Just leave my aura alone, okay?" Ron replied.

"Fine, be murky." Luna retorted.

"I'll be fine everybody." Ron replied, " I hope she will be happy."

"No you don't!" Ginny said.

"No I don't. To rot in hell with her. She left me!" Ron yelled.

"You never knew she was a lesbian?" Neville said out of the blue.

"No! Okay! Why does everyone focus on that?" Ron replied exasperatedly. "She didn't know. How should I know?"

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian." Harry told everyone out of the blue. Everyone stared at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

" Told Mom and Dad last night. They seem to take it pretty well." Ron said.

" Oh really?" Ginny said handing Ron butterbeer. "So that hysterical phone call from a woman sobbing at 3am screaming "I will never have grandchildren!" was… what a wrong number?"

"Ok Ron your feeling hurt. Your feeling down. You're angry. You want to know the medicine for that?" Neville said. Ron nodded. "Strip joints!" Neville yelled as if that was the most obvious answer for that. "Come your single. Have some hormones."

"See! I don't want to be single, okay? I just want to be married again!" Ron whined. Looking outside through the doors.

Suddenly the door opened at a woman with bushy brown hair while wearing a wedding dress walked in.

"And I just want a million dollar!" Harry said. And he stared at the doors.

Ginny stand up walks cautiously walked up to the woman and she asks "Hermione?"

The woman turns around and gasps! "Oh Gin! Thank Merlin!" they hug and Hermione says without taking any breath "Hi, I just went to your building and you weren't there and a guy with a broom said you'd be here, and you are. Thank Merlin!"

The woman at the counter then asks if they like coffee or butterbeer. Ginny points to her and says Decaf Coffee.

The two women sit down on the couch and Ginny then says, "Everybody, this is Hermione another Hogwarts survivor. This is everybody." They greet each other and Ron hugged Hermione.

"Hi everybody." Hermione said breathlessly.

Ginny stares are her then says, "You want to tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids to come in?"

"Oh Merlin. Well, it started about 30 minutes before the wedding, and I was in the room with all the presents and I was looking at this really gorgeous Broom." She explained "This really gorgeous broom, when all of a sudden I realized I was turned on by this broom than my Viktor. Then I freaked up and then it hit me how much he looked like Woody from Toys Story. I always knew he looked familiar but…" Everyone just stares are her. "Anyways," she says, "I just had to get out of there and I started to wondering, "why I was doing this?" and "Whom am I doing it for?" I didn't know where to go and I know we've drifted apart but you're the only person I know here."

"Who wasn't invited the wedding." Ginny replies.

"I hoped that wouldn't be an issue." Hermione said while she squinted her eyes.

+Ginny Apartment in Hogsmeades" +

Everyone is watching T.V. except Hermione who talking on the phone. They are watching some kind of German Soap Opera.

"I guess he bought her the bagpipes and she's really not happy about it." Ginny says while staring at the television.

Harry pointed at the television and asks, "Pork or Chicken! Decide!"

Ron crosses his arm then says in a deep voice, "I will have whatever Christina's having."

Then at the kitchen Hermione whining in the phone "Daddy, I just can't marry him. I sorry. I just don't love him." Raising her voice she talks back "Well, it matters to me!" there is a short pause.

Meanwhile on the T.V. German soap opera the women was holding her hair talking to another woman on the stairs. And Luna says, "If I let go of my hair my head will fall off."

"She should not be wearing those pants." Harry replies.

Neville screams at the television, "I say push her down the stairs."

Everyone except Hermione started to chant, "Push her down the stair" they kept on chanting louder and 5 seconds later the woman in the T.V. show pushes the other woman down the stair and everyone cheers and claps.

Hermione is yelling in the phone, "Come on, Daddy be quiet, and listen to me! It is like all my life, everyone's always told me, "You're a high heel!" "You're are high heel!" "You're are high heel!" "You're high heel!" and what if I don't want to be a high heel? What if I want to be a comb or a coat?" there is a pause. "No, I don't want you to buy me a coat. I am saying a am a coat" Hermione yells at the phone, "It's a metaphor, Daddy!"

Ron standing next to her he said, "You can see where he would have trouble understanding."

Everyone is staring at Hermione.

Hermione sighed then said calmly in the phone, "Look, dad, it's my life." There is a pause. "Well, maybe I'll just stay here with Ginny."

Everybody stares at Ginny.

Ginny then replies, "Well, I guess we have found out she's staying with Ginny."

Hermione tired to yell anymore she said to her dad on the phone, "Well, maybe that's my decision." There is a slight pause. "Well, maybe I don't need your money." Hermione just heard what she just said then screams in the phone, "Wait! I said maybe!" but it was too late and all that was heard is a beep.

1 hour later

Hermione is breathing in and out in a brown bag. Harry and Neville is eating and Ginny and Luna is trying to calm down Hermione.

"That's right just breath," Ginny told Hermione, "try to think of nice, calm things."

Luna started to sing

_Raindrops on roses  
And whisker on kittens  
doorbells and sleigh bells  
and something with mittens  
La la la something  
And noodle with string  
Things are…  
_  
Luna would of kept on going but Hermione then says, "I'm all better now."

Luna smiled, turns to the guys and says, "I helped!"

"This is probably for the best. You know independence, controlling your life. The whole coat thing."

"And hey you can always come to Neville. You need anything you can always go to Neville. Me and Harry live across the hall. And he's away a lot." Neville tells Hermione.

Ginny said, "Neville! Stop hitting on her! It her wedding day."

Neville confused replies, "What? Like there's a rule, or something?"

The intercom started to ring.

"I got it." Harry said. He pushed the button to talk to back and he replies, "Please don't do that again. It's a horrible sound."

The voice replied, "It is Jim"

"Oh, Merlin, is it 6:50? Buzz him in." Ginny gasps.

"Who is Jim?" Neville asked.

"Jim, the fire guy?" Ron asked.

"Maybe." Ginny mumbled.

"Wait a minute. You "not a real date" is with Jim, the fire guy?" Neville asked excitedly.

"He finally asked you out?" Ron questioned.

"Yes!" Ginny said.

"Oh. It's a "Dear Diary" moment." Harry replied.

Ginny looks at Hermione and says, "Herm, I can cancel.

"Oh Merlin. Please, go, I'll be fine." Hermione says.

Ginny turns to Ron and stuttered "Ron, are you okay? Do you want me to stay?"

Ron put on a pity face and groan, "That would be good."

Ginny puts on a crying face and cries, "Really?"

Ron then snap his head up and replies, "Go on! It Jim the fire guy!"

Luna turns to Harry and asks, "What does that mean? Does he make it or does he stop it? Or does he just complains a lot?"

There was a knock on the door. Ginny open up the door and a tall man with brown hair enters. Ginny then says, "Hi, come in. Jim it's everybody… everybody this is Jim."

"Hi I didn't catch your name. Jim, was it?" Harry asked.

"I will be right back. I have just gotta go a… go a." Ginny stutters.

"A-wandering?" Ross replies.

"Change." Ginny said. "Sit down. Two second I got to point and I will be ready." Ginny says while pulling him inside.

"I just pulled for 6 eyelashes. That can't be good." Luna exclaimed.

Jim sat onto the couch while Ginny goes to her room to change. Neville goes to give Jim some advice.

"Hey, Jim, here's a little tip. She really likes it when you rub her neck in the same place over and over and over again until it starts to turn red." Neville told Jim.

Ginny screams through the door, "Shut up, Neville!"

"So… what are you up to tonight?" Ron question Hermione.

"Well I was supposed to be headed to France on my honeymoon… so, nothing." Replied Hermione.

"Right. You're not even getting you honeymoon. Ahh. No, no although, France. This time of year? Talk about your… horrible waters. – Gulp – anyway if you don't want to be alone tonight uh Harry and Neville are helping with my furniture." Ron moaned.

"Yup, and we're really excited about it." Harry said sarcastically.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to hang out here tonight. It has been a long day." Hermione replied.

"Oh, sure." Ron said.

"Hey Luna, wanna help?" Neville asked.

"I wish I could, but I don't wanna." Luna told Neville.

+ Subway in London +

Luna is playing on a guitar singing to get money.

_Love is sweet as a summer showers  
Love is a wondrous work of art  
But your love  
Oh, your love, your love  
is like a giant pigeon  
………………………  
Crapping on my heart  
lalalalalala thank you lalala._

+ Ronald apartment +

Ron is crouching over some wood holding a screwdriver.

"So I am supposed to attach a bracket-y thingy to the side things…using a bunch of these little worm guys. I have no bracket-y thing. I see no worm guy whatsoever and I cannot feel me legs." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Look! We got a bookcase." Neville exclaimed.

"It is beautiful." Harry said looking at it.

"What is this?" Neville asked holding something up.

"Well, I would say this is an L-shaped bracket-y thingy" Harry said looking at it carefully.

"Which goes where?" Neville retorted.

"I have no idea" Harry replied.

Neville hid the bracket in a pot and said, "Done with the bookcase."

"All finished!" Harry told Ron.

Ron holding a beer can groan, "This was Lavender favorite beer." He said pointing at the can. "She always drank it out of the can. I should of known."

"Hey, hey, hey, if you start with that, we're out of here." Neville told Ron.

"Please don't spoil all this fun." Harry said sarcastically.

"Let me ask you something Ron." Neville said. "She got the furniture, the stereo, the radio, the good television, and the computer. What did you get?"

"You guys." Ron replied.

"You got screwed." Harry said.

+ Restaurant +

"Oh Merlin." Ginny replied.

"I know. I am such an retard." Jim replied. "I should have know when she went  
to the dentist five times a week. I mean, how clean can teeth get?"

"My brother Ron is going through that. He is such a mess. How did you get over it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he might accidentally break something valuable of hers." Jim Replied, "Say her-"

"Leg?" Ginny butted in.

"That is one way of doing it. For me I went for the bracelet." Jim laughed.

"You actually broke her watch? Wow! The worst that I ever did was shred my old boyfriend's favorite shirt." Ginny replied.

"Ooo, steer clear of you." Jim replied.

"That's right." Ginny said.

+ Ginny's apartment +

Hermione is strolling on the living room talking on the phone.

"Viktor, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. You probably think it's about making love with your socks on, but it isn't. It's about me. And I just-" the line died out. Hermione redial and said, "Hi, the machine cut me off again. Anyway, look I know some lucky witch is going to become Mrs. Victor Krum. But it isn't me. It's not me. And not that I have any idea who "me" is right now, but you just got to give me a chanc-" phone line died out. And Hermione redialed again.

+ Ron's apartment +

"I'm divorced. I am only 26, and I'm divorced!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up!" Neville yelled back.

Harry with a mallet hit a wooden frame.

Ron looks at him and said, "That only took me 2 hours."

"Look! Between us we haven't had a relationship that's lasted longer than a Mento. You have had the love of a woman for four years. Four years of closeness and sharing, after which she ripped your heart out and THAT WHY WE DON'T DO IT! I DON'T THINK THAT WAS MY POINT!" Harry explained.

"You know what's scariest part? What if theirs is only one woman for everybody? I mean, what if you get one woman, and that's it? Unfortunately, in my case there was only one woman for her." Ron retorted.

"What are you talking about? One woman." Neville asked confused, "that like saying there's only one flavor of ice cream for you. Let me tell you something. There are lots of flavors out there. There is Rocky Road, Rainbow Sherbet, and bring cherry vanilla. You can get them with jimmies, or gummy worms, or nut, or coconut ice. This is the best thing that happened to you! You got married. You were like, what 8? Welcome to the world. Grab a spoon!" And Neville summoned a spoon and handed it to him.

"I don't know if I'm hungry or horny." Ron replied.

"Then stay out of my freezer." Harry said.

+ Restaurant +

"Ever since she walked out on me…" Jim muttered.

"What? What's wrong? You wanna spell it out with noodles?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No, it more like a fifth date kind of revelation." Jim replied.

"So there's going to be a fifth date?" Ginny asked happily.

"Isn't there?" Jim asked back.

"Yeah, yeah I think there is." Ginny answered, "What were you going to say?"

"Well, ever since she left me um… I haven't been able to perform… sexually." Jim replied.

Ginny spit her diet coke out of her mouth. And it landed on Jim's pants.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry. I know being spit on is probably not what you need right now. How long" Ginny questioned.

"Three years." Jim answered.

"Wow! I glad you smashed her Bracelet." Ginny said.

"So you still think you might want that fifth date?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Ginny replied.

+ Ginny's Apartment +

Rachel is watching T.V. in her bathrobe and using her wedding dress has a tissue.

"And we are here to join Ashley Louise Cunninham and Charles. Chachi, Chachi, Chachi… in the bonds of holy matrimony." Said the priest in the show.

"See!" Hermione exclaimed, "But Ashley loved Chachi. That's the difference.

+ Ron apartment +

""Grab a spoon." Do you know how long it's been since I grabbed a spoon? Do the woods, "Billy, don't be a hero," mean anything to you?" Ron whined.

"Great story. But I gotta go." Neville said, "I have and date with Andrea. No Angela. No, wait Andrea. Oh man!" Neville looked at Harry.

"Andrea's the screamer. Angela has two falcons." Harry replied.

"Right, thanks. It's Susan. I'm out of here." Neville said while leaving.

"Here's the thing. Even if I could get it together enough… to ask a witch out… who will I ask?" Ron asked looking outside the window. Meanwhile Hermione is looking outside Ginny's apartment.

+ Ginny's Apartment +

"Isn't this amazing? I have never made butterbeer ever in my life." Hermione said while giving Harry and Neville cups of butterbeer.

"That is amazing! Congratulations!" Harry and Neville replied in unison.

"I think if I can make coffee, there isn't anything I can't do." Hermione replied happily.

"No, I think it's, "If I can invade Poland there's nothing I can't do."" Harry answered.

"Listen, if you feel like you have to make a Western omelet or something…" Neville said. Harry and Neville took a sip of the butterbeer. They dumped it in the flowerpot in the middle of the table. "Although, actually I'm really not that hungry." Neville said.

Ginny left the bedroom. "Oh, good. Lenny and Squiggy are here." Ginny said.

"Good morning." Hermione said.

"Good morning." Ginny replied.

Jim exits the bedroom. He looks around and says "Morning."

"Morning, Jim is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulls him outside and almost closes the door.

"Thank you so much." Jim said to Ginny.

"Stop." Ginny replied.

Harry, Neville and Hermione move the table closer to the door to see through it.

"No, I am telling you. Last night was like all my birthdays, both graduations plus the barn-raising scene in Witness." Jim answered.

"We'll talk later." Ginny said while kissing him. She renter the room and closed the door behind her.

"That wasn't a real date." Neville said sarcastically. Then he asked, "What the hell do you do on a real date?"

"Shut up and put my table back." Ginny retorted.

"Alright I have to go to work. If I don't imput those numbers… it doesn't make much a difference." Harry said.

"So, like, you guys all have jobs?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we all have jobs. That's how we buy stuff." Ginny answered.

"Yeah, I'm an actor." Neville said.

"Have I seen you in anything?" questioned Hermione.

"I doubt it. Mostly regional work." Neville answered.

"Unless you saw the Wee One's production of Pinocchio at the little theater in the park?" Ginny said.

"It was a job okay!" Neville said raising his voice.

"Look, Geppetto. I'm a real live boy." Harry said in a small squeaky voice.

"I will not take this abuse." Neville said standing up and walking to the door.

"You're right I am sorry." Harry said.

_Once I was a wooden boy  
A little wooden boy_

Sang Harry dancing outside the room.

"You should both know that he's a dead wizard." Neville said closing the door. Before closing it he sang "Oh, Harry!"

"How are you doing today? Sleep okay? Did you talk to Viktor? I can' stop smiling." Ginny asked.

"I can see that. You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." Hermione replied.

"I know, he is just so… Do you remember you and David Demarco?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Hermione answered.

"Well, it's like that. With feelings." Ginny said.

"Oh, Wow! Are you in trouble!" Hermione gasped.

"Big time!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Want a wedding dress? Hardly used." Hermione asked.

"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. Okay. Okay. I'm going to get up, go to work, and not think about him all day. Or else I'm going to get up and go to work." Ginny said.

"Oh, wish me luck!" Hermione yelled.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"I gonna go get one of those job things." Hermione answered.

+ Restaurant's kitchen where Ginny works +

I blonde haired woman walked in.

"Hi, Ginny." The woman said.

"Franny, welcome back." Ginny replied happily. "How was France?"

"You had sex, didn't you?" Franny question.

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I hate you… I am pushing my aunt through a jungle and you're having sex." Franny replied, "So, who is it?"

"You know Jim?" Ginny asked.

"Jim, the fire guy? Yeah, I know Jim." Franny answered.

"You mean, you know Jim like I know Jim?" Ginny questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I take credit for Jim. Before me, there was no snap in he wand for 3 years." Franny replied.

+ Three Broomsticks +

"Of course it was a line." Neville said.

"Why would anybody do something like that?" Ginny asked.

"I assume we want an answer more sophisticated than: "To get you into bed."" Ron answered.

"I hate men!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh no… Don't hate. You don't want to put that out in the universe." Luna gasped.

"Is it me? Is it like I have some sort of beacon that only dogs and men with emotional problems can hear?" Ginny asked.

"Alright come here. Give me your feet." Luna demanded.

"I just thought he was nice, you know?" Ginny whined.

"I can' believe you didn't know it was a line." Neville laughed.

"Guess what?" Hermione was walking inside holding a bag.

"You got a job?" Ron asked.

"Are you kidding me? I am trained for nothing." Hermione laughed, "I was laughed out 12 interviews."

"And yet you're still surprisingly upbeat." Harry said.

"You'd be too, if you found these boots on sale 50 off." Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh how well you know me." Harry replied.

"They're my "I don't need a job, I don't need my parents boots" boots." Hermione exclaimed.

"How did you pay for them?" Ginny question her.

"Credit card." Hermione mumbled.

"And who pays for that?" Ginny asked.

"Umm… my dad." Hermione mumbled even lower.

+ Ginny apartment +

There is 5 cards on the table and a pair of scissor.

"Is this really necessary? I can stop charging anytime." Whined Hermione.

"Come on Hermione. You can't live off your parent your whole life." Ginny replied.

"I know that. That's why I was getting married." Hermione retorted.

"Give her a break. It is hard being on your own for the first time." Luna said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"I remember when I first came here, I was 14. My Mum had just killed herself, and my step dad was in jail… again. And I didn't know anybody here. So I ended up living with this albino guy who was cleaning windshields. And then he killed himself then I found aromatherapy. So I know exactly how you feel." Luna told everyone.

"The word you're looking for is: "Anyways"" Ron replied.

"Alright are you ready?" Ginny asked handing her scissor.

"No, how can I be ready? I mean "ready to jump out of the plane with no parachute?" no I can't do this." Hermione argued.

"I know you can." Ginny said.

"No I can't." Hermione whined.

"You made coffee, you can do anything." Ron retorted.

Everyone started to chant "cut, cut, cut" Hermione grab the Scissor and cut a card. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"You know what? I think we can leave it at that. Kind of a symbolic gesture." Hermione said calmly.

"Herm, that was a library card." Ginny replied.

Everyone started to chant and Hermione cut every card.

"You know if you listen closely, you can hear a thousand retailer scream." Harry said.

"Welcome to the Real World. It sucks. You're going to love it." Ginny replied.

Nighttime

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was watching television.

"That's it. Are you going to crash the couch?" Ginny question Ron turning off the T.V.

"No, I gotta go home sometimes." Ron replied.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" Ron replied.

"Look what I found!" Hermione said while she picked up a watch.

"It's Jim's. You can put it back where you found it." Ginny replied.

Ginny walked to her room. While she walked to her room she stomp on the watch 3 times and walked inside. Ron and Hermione both went for the last cookie and they split it.

"You probably didn't know this, but in school I had a major crush on you." Ron said blushing.

"I knew." Hermione answered.

"You did?" Ron said. "I always figured you thought I was Ginny's geeky older brother."

"I did." Hermione replied.

"Listen, do you think…? And try not to let my vulnerability become a factor here, but do you think it would be ok if I asked you out sometimes maybe?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, "maybe."

"Okay." Ron said.

"Good Night." Hermione yawned getting up and walking to the bedroom.

"Yeah, good night." Ron replied walking to the door. Smiling.

"See you." Ginny said. "Wait! What with you?"

"I just grabbed a spoon."

Chapter 1 done please review. Tips will be useful. I will be greatful. I hope you had a bunch of laughs.

star of the sea-11 – I hope you find chapter 1 interesting plz review again

Valancy and Maranda – I hope you like the chapter to you like. Plz review again

babyangigurl – I hope the chapter was to you liking. Plz review again.

Valancy – it going to basically like the T.V. show except a few minor change and the character. But I hope you like this chapter and plz review again.

Plz give review and tips I would like them and episode 2 will be on it. I will try to update once a week if you guys like it.


End file.
